Lightning Strikes Twice
Story An army of disfigured robots march the streets, firing energy charges. Launch Octopus punches a robot, it essentially disintegrating upon contact. Launch Octopus: Is that all you got, Bacchus? A short, stubby humanoid robot resembling a pinecone wields a staff, as he laughs. Bacchus: Ah-hahahaha! The great Megaman! Right now, I command the greatest army of robots that this world has ever seen! Launch Octopus swats a disfigured robot aside, it destroyed on the spot. Launch Octopus: Are you sure? Because they can’t even take a hit. Bacchus: All in time. But right now is only the dress rehearsal. And you, need to stick to the script! Now, this is the part where you fall to your knees, Megaman! So I can stand on top! The droids fire energy blasts, deflecting off Launch Octopus’s armor. Launch Octopus leaps at Bacchus, as he spins, Launch Octopus’ fist deflected off the pinecone armor. Bacchus pokes Launch Octopus in the face with his staff, knocking him back. Launch Octopus skids back, unharmed, as he reverts. Megaman: I could destroy your army with this form if desired. Megaman fires buster shots, destroying several robots. Bacchus curls into his armor, spinning like a top. He spins at Megaman, who catches it with ease. Bacchus hops into the air, and comes crashing down. Megaman flips to dodge, as Bacchus lands. All the video monitors around them are featuring the battle, Bacchus enjoying the attention. Bacchus: Yeah, yeah! Let the show commence! I am the master of the ring! Megaman looks out of the corner of his eye, spotting Eirene working with a camera crew. Megaman: So, he’s a drama king. It’s transformation time! The camera turns and focuses on Megaman, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Thunder Man flies into the air, holding his three movable tentacles up. Thunder Man: Thunder Man! The bystanders cheer for Thunder Man, as all the screens now show him. Bacchus looks around, getting angry. Bacchus: No, no, no! I’m the main attraction here! I’m the leader of this event! I’m the winner! Thunder Man points his tentacles downward, firing lightning and destroying the remainder of the robot army. Bacchus looks around, infuriated. Thunder Man lowers himself, hovering over the ground. Thunder Man: I’m willing to share the limelight if you want. But you’ll have to enter the frame with me. Bacchus: Very well! I accept your challenge! Bacchus curls up and spins at Thunder Man, who flies straight at him. Thunder Man phases through Bacchus, electrocuting and stalling Bacchus. Bacchus sparks, and explodes, pieces of pinecone flying. Thunder Man shoots lightning, frying each piece. The crowd cheers, as Thunder Man lands, reverting. Megaman brushes it off, looking around. Eirene: Megaman! Great job! Eirene runs out onto the field, as Megaman goes to the remains of a robot. Megaman: I have you to thank for that. You showed me his weakness, and how to draw him out. Eirene: You didn’t really need it though. Megaman: Just as I thought. Megaman picks up a piece of the robots, revealing an insignia of an S. Megaman: SciLab. The gods have taken the lab. Bacchus may have been cut from the final showing, but the show still goes on. Watching from above is a rustic looking robot, with a large metal spiral on his back resembling a hermit crab. Only part of his face is there, the rest of it broken off. Vulcan: Well, can’t say that wasn’t expected. I wonder if she planned that. I guess it should be reported, right, twins? Apollo and Diana are behind Vulcan, as they jump and disappear. End Scene Apollo and Diana report to Jupiter and Juno, who sit upon thrones. Jupiter: So, he’s on his way here. Apollo: Yeah, and with your permission, I would like to take my hand at him. Such a foe who has defeated so many of us, well, let’s say that I’ve been waiting for this encounter for a while. Jupiter: Not necessary. Vulcan has almost completed the tower. Soon, I’ll be at a level where I can’t be defeated. Juno: But darling, that will still take time. Perhaps it would be beneficial to allow the twins to, entertain him. Jupiter: (Sighs) Get Vulcan back to work! You two, have some fun. Apollo: Much obliged. Megaman approaches SciLab by foot, while Eirene speaks to him via a communicator. Eirene: Why would they have weak robots if they’re hiding out at SciLab? That’s one of the country’s greatest labs. Megaman: Bait. They probably wanted me here at a certain time, for the grand finale. Which means they’ll probably be more sentries waiting. A fire arrow is fired at Megaman, which he blasts with his buster. The fire arrow pierces it, as Megaman is forced to jump and dodge. Megaman looks up, seeing Apollo and Diana. Apollo: Fast. He’s a fast one. I can see why everyone’s had a tough time. But, this is the end for you. Isn’t it, Diana? Diana nods, as she points the crossbow at Megaman. Apollo sparks a flame, lighting the stone arrow on fire. She fires, as Megaman rolls to the side, slapping down the Omnitrix. Laser Man: Laser Man! Laser Man holds his buster up, locking onto his targets. He fires a powerful laser, as Apollo and Diana dodge in separate directions, the attack exploding on the building. Apollo forms a wall of fire arrows, launching them. They bounce off Laser Man’s body, as he turns, aiming at Apollo. Laser Man: Target acquired. Apollo: Oh, really? Am I the target you should aim for? A stone arrow hits Laser Man in the back of the neck, him groaning in pain. His sensors go down, as his tracking system shuts down. Laser Man: Can’t see. Well done. Eirene: Switch tactics! Try and pit them against each other! Laser Man lowers his blaster, as he hits the Omnitrix. Clock Man: Clock Man! Apollo: Ha! That doesn’t look menacing at all! I think I can just burn through it! Apollo shoots fire arrows at Clock Man, who disappears right as they go to make contact. Apollo: What? Clock Man appears right beside Apollo, him jumping back slightly. Clock Man: Of course it doesn’t look menacing! That’s why it’s pretty strong. Now, let’s see who’s faster! Clock Man points his buster at Apollo, as Apollo charges fire, shooting fire at Clock Man. Clock Man disappears, and blasts Apollo from behind. Apollo stumbles forward, as Apollo gasps, a stone arrow going through his head. Diana, on the other side, gasps in shock from the attack. Clock Man: Surprising, isn’t it? Diana turns, scowling. She loads another arrow, going to fire it. Clock Man fires a time ray, hitting the crossbow, jamming it. She looks surprised, as she lunges at Clock Man. Clock Man moves out of the way, and hits Diana with a time ray, her stone armor and body crumbling into dust. Clock Man is gasping for breath, as he reverts. Megaman: That guy, is not made to move like that. Eirene: Either way, well done. Now, proceed inside. Jupiter will most likely be at the highest point of the base. Megaman: Roger. I’m entering the lab now. Megaman enters the lab, as he transgresses through the lab. He arrives in a large factory like room, on the other side being an elevator. On the factory floor is an army of droids like the ones before. Megaman: That’s it? That’s a piece of cake. Megaman fires a buster shot, it hitting a droid. The droid looks unharmed, as they all activate, responding and looking up at Megaman. Megaman: Now that’s what I was expecting from SciLab robots. Megaman jumps down to the floor below, slapping down the Omnitrix. Plug Man lands, and dashes towards the army. Plug Man: Plug Man! Plug Man plugs his antenna into droids, draining and deactivating them. He fires electric blasts, which knock several back, though don’t destroy them. Eirene: The readings I’m getting are much stronger than before. It seems they’re resistant to energy attacks. Plug Man punches a droid back, its head denting. Several droids fire energy shots at him, Plug Man absorbing them. Plug Man: Thanks. I think I figured that out. So, how do I destroy these annoying things? Plug Man catches a droid and chucks it at the others, them crashing and hitting the ground. Eirene: They are most likely built and controlled by Vulcan, the god of the forges. If you can find him. Plug Man: Alright. Let me try something. Plug Man leaps into the air, closing his eye. His antennas twitch, as they pick up radio waves. He responds, as he fires an electric blast at a wall, crumbling it. Vulcan comes out of the hole, a half grin on his face. Vulcan: So you found me. Doesn’t matter. I finished Jupiter’s device, and if you can’t get past me, then you aren’t one worthy of his time. Plug Man: Then let’s end this charade. Plug Man hits the Omnitrix, transforming. Desert Man: Desert Man! Desert Man stretches his hands, grabbing two droids. He squeezes his fist, breaking them into bits. Desert Man’s body grows, as he drops his body, the sand encompassing the floor. Sand hands reach up and grab droids, breaking them apart and adding to the quantity of sand. Desert Man then catches Vulcan’s feet, trapping him. Vulcan: What? Desert Man: I liked your army, I’ve got to admit. But, it’s time to end this. I have an audience with Jupiter. Desert Man wraps around Vulcan, breaking him with his sand crush. The sand collapses, only chunks of Vulcan’s shell left. Desert Man reverts, as Megaman enters the elevator. End Scene Jupiter is on the roof of SciLab, with a large lightning rod on it. Juno is beside him. A storm is forming in the air, thunder rumbling. Jupiter: Now, to absorb the power of this planet’s storms, and conquer the world in the name of Jupiter! Juno: That does seem nice, but how about in the name, of Wily? Jupiter turns, shocked. Juno grabs Jupiter’s head, as she jabs a corrupt chip into him. Jupiter groans, as he stumbles back, as the chip releases a virus. Jupiter: What, have you done, my wife? Wily: I found her deactivated, (Wily comes out of the shadows) so I decided to rewire and reprogram her. Despite being made from ancient technology, you all are fairly easy to hack into. Jupiter shuts down, hanging limp. Wily: Eh-hehehehe! And now, with the king and queen under my control, the world is mine for the taking! Color Man: You know, I actually didn’t see that coming. Even though it is one of the most obvious things in the world. Wily freaks, and turns, as Color Man turns visible. Color Man goes to tackle him, as Juno gets in his path, firing a scarlet laser at him. Color Man slips away, turning invisible again. Wily: No! Why must you always interfere in my moment of triumph?! Color Man: It’s a habit now. I’ve kicked your butt so many times I’m just in the right place at the right time. Juno fires a scarlet laser, hitting the roof and exploding. The smoke reveals Color Man, as he reverts. Megaman fires buster shots at Wily, him flinching. Juno takes the shots, firing another laser. Megaman drops to the ground, slapping down the Omnitrix as he does. Snake Man: Sssnake Man! Snake Man dodges a scarlet laser, slithering through with ease. Snake Man raises his buster, firing a stream of acid. Juno is hit, as she screams, howling and hissing as she begins to melt. Snake Man wraps his tail around Juno, and tosses her over the roof side. Down on the ground, Eirene is trying to get back in contact with Megaman, having lost it. Eirene: Megaman! Megaman! Ugh! This storm front coming in must be interfering with my signal. He’s smart though. Hopefully he’ll realize not to allow Jupiter to absorb the storm, before it’s too late. A crash occurs, Eirene startled by it. She goes to check, finding the remains of Juno. Eirene: Well, at least he’s handling it. Wily is fidgeting with Jupiter, trying to reactivate him. Wily: Come on, come on! Get working already! Jupiter turns back on, as he activates his jetpack wings. He raises his blaster, firing a lightning blast at Snake Man. Snake Man dodges, reverting as he does. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Aqua Man: Aqua Man! Aqua Man fires a stream of water, Jupiter frying through it. Aqua Man forms a bubble shield, protecting him. Wily runs off, seeking shelter. Wily: This is about to become really bad, really fast. Jupiter! Destroy that insect once and for all! Jupiter: Of course, Lord Wily. Aqua Man: Lord? Oh, don’t encourage him! Jupiter blasts Aqua Man, knocking him back. Lightning strikes the lightning tower, being absorbed into it. Jupiter plugs himself into it, absorbing all the energy. Jupiter: It is mine now! Jupiter fires devastating lightning blasts, destroying parts of the roof. Aqua Man takes off running, hitting the Omnitrix. Turbo Man: Turbo Man! Turbo Man’s small size allows him to dodge the lightning blasts, though Jupiter dislodges from the tower, giving chase. Turbo Man activates an electric probe from the buster, as he jabs the tower with it. It sparks on impact, partially exploding. Turbo Man: That sorta worked. How about this?! Turbo Man ejects a grenade from his buster, tossing it up into the tower. It releases an EMP wave, causing a disturbance.The lightning sparks, and draws everything in. Turbo Man and Jupiter get caught in it, as the electricity and magnetic waves go out of control. Turbo Man: Well, this could’ve gone better. The tower explodes, and falls off the roof. Eirene looks up, terrified. Eirene: Megaman! The tower hits the ground, exploding into flames. The fire rages, as Guts Man pushes his way out of the wreckage, dragging Jupiter’s broken up body with him. He tosses him away, as he drops to his knees, reverting. Eirene runs over to Megaman, helping him up. Eirene: Are you okay? Megaman: Yeah. But, needless to say, ow. Characters * Megaman * Eirene * Camera crew * Bystanders Villains * Bacchus * Vulcan * Vulcan's robot army * Apollo * Diana * Jupiter * Juno * Dr. Wily Aliens Used * Launch Octopus * Thunder Man * Laser Man * Clock Man * Plug Man * Desert Man * Color Man * Snake Man * Aqua Man * Turbo Man * Guts Man (cameo) Trivia * All the Stardroids based off the main Roman Gods have been destroyed. * Megaman allows Eirene to have a more active part in fighting. * It's revealed that Wily took and reprogrammed Juno so he could get to Jupiter. Technically, his plan to get the Stardroids succeeded. * This episode is the first to feature Launch Octopus and Desert Man in main episodes, as they debuted in the Battle of the Omnitrices crossover. Category:Dioga beta Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Roman Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc